Another Harry Potter Twilight Crossover
by princessbubblez
Summary: what happens when Harry and Ginny go on a honeymoon and meet another mysterious newly married couple Bella and Edward. Harry seems to want to get to know Bella better, and Ginny starting to get jealous. What will happen? I know bad summery
1. Chapter 1 Ohh yeah about that

**_I don't own harry potter or twilight._**

_One normal sunny afternoon Harry was talking to his newly married, Ginny._

_"How was work honey?"Ginny asked as Harry sat down at the kitchen table._

_"Ohhh work was work. Guess what Ron just told me!?" Harry said._

_"What?"Ginny asked as she came to sit beside him._

_"I said guess" Harry said_

_"Okay fine, He's getting his own office?"Ginny asked._

_"NO, well him and Hermione are going on a honey moon."Harry said._

_"awww how sweet. Wait does he want us to look after his kids?"Ginny asked._

_"Wellll I kinda already volentered us to watch them."Harry finally admited._

_"WHAT!!" Ginny said jumping out of her chair."You already told them with out asking me!!!"_

_"Yeah but I told him we would watch his kids if he watched ours when we go on our honeymoon in two weeks."Harry said. Ginny sat back down beside him._

_"Where going on a honeymoon!?"Ginny asked._

_"yeah, This isn't exsacly how i wanted to tell you but...in two weeks were going to a secert honey moon!" Harry said._

_"WHAT your not telling me where were going!?" Ginny asked._

_"well it's not like we can get out of it now, so just go along."Harry explained._

_"I guess your right. I am going to start dinner now. Ginny said as she walked over to the cupboard and got out a pan._

**_HEY I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT SO FAR. I KNOW A BIT SHORT BUT........WHATEVER._**

**_I KNOW I NEED TO GETTWILIGHT INTO IT......ITS COMING._**

**_LOVE: PRINCESS_**


	2. Chapter 2 Not what I ecspected

**_I DON"T OWN THE HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT SERISE._**

_A week went by with Ron's kids when they finally picked them up._

_"Thanks again for watching them" Hermione said_

_"Ohhh no problem now James is a troble maker so don't feed him sloppy or stiky food. He likes food fights. He has great power over Albus so please try to help Albus get choices and speak for himself and we will pick him up in a week. Ohhh and here is there bags have a good week" Ginny said as she put the boys bags towards Ron._

_"Ohh okay have a nice honey moon." Ron said._

_"Yup, we will"Harry said_

_"Alright boys off you go."Ginny said as she and Harry kissed them on the head. James and Albus ran out. _

_"Have fun" Ginny yelled from the door. She shut the door and walked into the living room._

_"Are your bags all packed?"Harry asked_

_"Yeah"Ginny said"Lets get going"_

* * *

Ginny was holding onto Harry. They were soaring the sky onthe back of Harrys firebolt. Ginny still had no idea were they were going, but it seemed to be geting colder. They flew in silence for awhile untill they flew over a sign. The sign said **Welcome to Alaska.** Ginny was so surprised. She thought that they were going to somwhere with sand sun and surf....well those dreams were out.

"why are we in Alaska?" Ginny asked

_"Because in Alaska we will get more alone time, theres so much wild life , and the snow is so pretty." Harry explained_

_"ohh alright then" Ginny said._

_They finally got to the hotel. The hotel was beatiful. It was a ice blue colour and the sun reflecting off the snow made it sparkle. When they got inside there hotel room they unpacked. Ginny got changed into some warmer clothes for penguin watching. _

_"you look so good even in winter clothes" Harry said._

_"alright you ready to go?" Ginny asked._

_"Yes let go." Harry said as he grabed her hand and walked out the door._

**_Sorry I had to end it like that but now everything is susspensful am I right???? no ohhhhh okay whatever.....I just realised that I say whatever alot. wow_**

**_Please comment and review, Nice reviews._**

**_LOVE PRINCESS_**


	3. Chapter 3 Unhumaly beautiful

**_I DON"T OWN THE HARRY POTTER AND TWILIGHT SERISE._**

_They walked out the door of the hotel and down two blocks in silence. Ginny started daydreaming. Barley missing people on the street. Then she accadently ran into a bronse haired boy._

_"OH MY GOSH! I am SOOO sorry.I wasn't paying attention to where I was going annnd..."Ginny stumbled._

_"No don't worry about it. It was my fault" The bronse haired boy said as Harry helped Ginny up. When Ginny was standing on two feet again she looked at the bronse haired boy and saw that he was beautiful. Unhumaly beautiful. At the same time Harry looked up and saw the brown haired girl that was with him, was unhumanly beautiful. He really wanted to met her so he said_

_"Hey you guys how about we buy you lunch to make up for it? Ohh and by the way my name is Harry and this is Ginny" Ginny ecsamined the brown haired girl and how Harry was acting. Why didn't he menchon that I was his wife. I hope we don't have to go to lunch with them._

_"No thank you we just ate."The bronse haired boy said._

_"Hi, my names Bella and this is Edward." Bella said._

_"Come on Bella were going to be late" Edward said._

_"Well maybe we will bump into you again somtime" Harry said._

_"Bye"Ginny, Edward, and Bella all said at the same time._

**_SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTERS BUT SHORT CHAPTERS MEANS I CAN WRITE MORE CHAPTERS........SORRY_**

**_PLZ COMMENT AND REVIEW........NICE REVIEWS_**

**_LOVE PRINCESS_**


	4. Chap4 just need to put it out of my head

**_I DON'T OWN THE HARRYPOTTER OR TWILIGHT SERISE_**

_Bella and Edward walked away._

_"Why can't you learn to be more social?"Bella asked._

_"Ok remeber before when you were human and how you hated talking to anyone but jacob, and my family?" Edward pointed out._

_"yeah but maybe I'm tired of talking to you"Bella teased._

_"Really?"Edward asked._

_"no, not really but maybe we should be more social"Bella suggested._

_"I guess so"Edward said. They walked into their dorm and cheaked on Ressesma**(SORRY ABOUT SPELLING)**_

**_

* * *

_**

_Harry and Ginny continued to walk to the penguin watching class._

_"Well that was interesting" Harry said_

_"Yeah,"Ginny agreed,"But there was somthing diffrent about them."_

_"yeah"Harry said dreamily._

_They arrived at there penguin watching class, but Harry weren't really paying attention. At the end of Harry and Ginny went to a little cafe._

_"so how did you like the class?" Harry asked_

_"Ohhh it was good"Ginny lied. She didn't really like penguins. They ate in silence. After they ate they started walking back to the they go to the hotel Ginny dicided to write a letterth James and Albus_

**_Dear, James and Albus,_**

**_I miss you guys so so so so much! today me and your father went to watch penguins I hope that you are having fun. Please write back soon._**

**_Love Mommy._**

_"I am going to go mail this letter alright. I'll be right back" Ginny said as she walked out the door. She needed to think. Why am I so jealous of this Bella girl? It's not like she likes my husband or anything. I just need to put that out of my head and move on. Ginny arrived to the lobby. She put the letter into the out box and walked back upstairs. _

_"hey waht took so long?" Harry asked. Ginny was confused by the question she all she said was,_

_"Ohhh there was a line-up."_

_"well were alone now" Harry said._

_"yeah"Ginny said._

**_AGAIN SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTERS_**

**_PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW_**

**_LOVE PRINCESS_**


End file.
